


Coffee Beans and Cherry Blossoms

by ensemblegays



Series: Ensemble Cafe! [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But I'm doing it anyways, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, First Meetings, Fluff, Mutual Pining, This is so soft, arashi is a queen stan her, enjoy, honestly I don't know what I'm doing, i put the warning to 13+ because of mayoi's angry rambles, i swear there's nothing else, leo and tatsumi only have a small cameo, leo is the manager, naru's brainrot is my brainrot, tatsumi is just mayoi's friend btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: Mayoi is a new boy in town, and luckily, he found a new job quite easily. A nice, small cafe on the border of the main street. It's his first day here, and he doesn't expect anything to happen.But how does Arashi feel when she sees the most beautiful boy she's ever seen enter her cafe with the uniform in his hands?
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Narukami Arashi
Series: Ensemble Cafe! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Coffee Beans and Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> narumayoi doesn't have canon interactions at all and i'm kind of sad about it, but i feel like their dynamic would be so cute.. enjoy ;;

It sure was a calming day today. The end of April was always the best part of the year, especially from where she was watching. She works in a small and peaceful cafe close to downtown, so she had a perfect view of everything. It was even situated on a tiny hill, so she had the advantage of seeing the rest of the city from a higher perpective.   
  
Naru had the most perfect place in the entire city to watch the cherry blossoms.   
  
It never annoyed her. Every year, it was only getting more and more pretty, the colors more vibrant and the scent softer. While this might be a bit cliché, she would totally say that she will never get bored of the beautiful view she always saw during this time of year. Nothing has ever changed her opinion, the cherry blossoms were and will always be the prettiest thing she has ever seen. 

But that wasn't quite the same feeling that was shared by our other protagonist.   
  
' _I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late! The manager is going to be so angry at me... I hope I don't get fired on my first day.. but then again, I'm so disgusting, I might as well not show up... No! I have to go there, I promised Tatsumi-san I would go.."_

He continued his usual rambles in his mind, sometimes letting out a small "fufufu" while he put his thoughts back in order. In his hands sat his new uniform, he didn't get the time to change when he was at his house. He wasn't quite late, but he was very close to be. 

He checked his watch, reading the numbers and finally walking faster. 7:48am, his first shift was going to start at 8am. He was still close to the shop though, so it was perfectly okay.   
  


His long purple braid waved against the wind as he ran the last few minutes, just in case there was something else he needed to do before starting. Uniform still in hand, he took a deep breath in in order to calm himself down and pushed the door softly.

\--------

Right when she was ready with her uniform on, she noticed a small note beside her small locker:

" _Hey Naru! I won't be there this morning, but there's a newbie coming today! I trust you to take care of him, he's a bit shy! Good luck, haha♪_

 _-Leo♛_ " She chuckled as she put the note aside and opened all the lights, cleaning up a bit before the opening. 

' _So there's a new employee coming here..? fufu, I hope he's cute~_ ' She thought as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Her uniform wasn't too complicated, only a normal black dress shirt under another black apron. There wasn't any restrictions for pants, so she wore her comfiest jeans for the day. Monday mornings are always busy around here, so she had to be ready for any kind of emergency.   
  
  
Despite the store not being open just yet, she heard the door open along with small clings of the doorbells. She stopped cleaning the barista counter and looked up, gazing towards the strange boy at the entrace.   
  
Now, everything she had said about cherry blossoms being the most beautiful thing she has ever seen was thrown right out the window.

She stared at him for a period of time she didn't know the length of. Really, who could blame her? If anyone else was there, they would possibly have the same reaction, unless their beauty sense is completely messed up. He was oh so beautiful, with long purple-indigo hair messily braided, and his eyes, oh his eyes.. the brightest ocean blue she had ever seen. They gleamed in fear as she continued staring, her mouth agape. If she could, she would look at him, touch his hair, feel its seemingly soft texture, caress his soft and perfect skin. Oh.. he truly was beautiful..  
  


\-----

"E-eep... excuse me.. a-are you Tsukinaga Leo-san? The manager..?" He managed to say, slightly scared. The other has been looking at him for a while now, their shifts were probably very close to starting, but Mayoi was too scared to look at his watch. 

Naru snapped out of her trance, and her look softened after hearing the boy's mellow and soft voice. 

"Oh! No, that's my frie- well manager, but Leo-kun wasn't able to come this morning, so he left me to take care of you~ you're the newbie, aren't you? You still have some time, so you can put your apron on and come here once you're ready~!" She smiled softly and continued the usual morning preparations. 

Mayoi quickly nodded and made his way towards the employee's locker room. He skillfully tied his apron around his waist, tightening the strings so it wouldn't fall during his first day. The room he was in was filled with a silence that was broken not so often by a few hums of his coworker, and with that came the usual thoughts that made his head spin.

' _Why was she staring at me? I know I'm a beast, but I've never seen someone look at me like that. Did i have something on my face? Am I too disgusting for her..? Eeek.. This is bad!!_ " He sat down for a few seconds and buried his face into his gloved hands, sighing loudly before straightening his clothes and going back to the lobby. 

As he walked out, his new mentor waved slightly and smiled, finishing up around the barista counter. She stepped towards him, calm but happy. She was never against meeting new people, especially if they were this pretty. 

"So, mister newbie, what's your name~?" She asked, her lips forming a soft grin, with no evil intent, a smile so pure it could outshine the sun. Mayoi felt like he might melt. 

Did he never notice how beautiful her eyes were? Amethyst, no, purple scapolite irises looked at him, confused as to why Mayoi looked down. 

"My, my, quite shy, aren't we? Well that's fine, I can tell you my name while you relax more. Narukami Arashi, Ensemble Cafe's queen~ You can call me Naru-chan though, or any nickname derived from it. Make yourself at home, we're all friends here." She grinned widely while waddling towards her barista counter, where she would usually work at unless her other workmate Ritsu slacked off. (that was pretty often, so she got used to it and quickly turned into a multitask employee.)

"Nice to meet you~♥" She added with a small wink before making her own morning coffee. Leo had allowed her to, since she was always a tad bit tired in the morning. 

Mayoi nodded shyly and walked to his new position, cashier. Yes, he was horrible with people, and yes, he knew that very well. Getting him a cashier job was actually Tatsumi's idea, in order to help him get more comfortable. But seeing how swiftly Naru moved around the shop, how used to everything and open to any situation she was, he knew he could ask her for help when it was needed. 

"A-Ayase Mayoi is my name.." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He chuckled slightly as his usually disgusting thoughts appeared again, only to be pushed away by a "what a beautiful name~" from his coworker. That alone was able to make him smile. 

He thinks Tatsumi had a great idea sending him here.

\------

The sunset was so much prettier, especially when shared with a newfound friend. Naru chuckled lightly as they both looked out towards the setting star, gazing all around them to find warm pink and orange hues, noticing how the sky itself turned into a calming rainbow of pastel colors. 

She waddled over to the smaller boy, putting a warm hand on his shoulder while adding a "that was a nice first day, Mayoi-chan" along with a smile, making him flinch slightly before letting a 'fufufu' escape his chapped yet soft-looking lips.

On impulse, she took the opportunity to try and touch only one strand of hair, desperate to test her hypothesis. 

And boy she was right all along.

His hair wasn't the fluff you would normally expect- no, it was soft and silky, not greasy at all. It wasn't wet, nor wasit dry. It was smooth, and it felt so delicate within her fingers. It wasn't the kind of softness Leo-kun's hair had- Mayoi's were a bunch of tiny, extremely fragile threads that could break at any moment. She hummed slightly, it matched with Mayoi's personality perfectly. Even in a day, she had learned to know him, due to his small cries for help during his shift, his small hyperventilations during their common break, and his small, self-hating rambles he kept on mumbling while she was helping him. Just like his hair, the boy was a fragile being that needed delicate care. 

And somehow, she was determined to give that care to him. After all, who would be better to help than the Queen of self-love?

Mayoi was all the more embarassed by this. No one, not even his closest friend, ever touched him like she did. Did he like it? Yes. Did he think it wasn't appropriate for someone as pure and amazing Naru to touch a disgusting beast like him? Yes! But he let her do it nonetheless, the logical part of the brain finally working and telling him that 'She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't want to'. It was right, in a way. He chuckled softly, as some of her skin brushed against his neck and tickled him. 

When he opened his eyes after his chuckling fit, he looked at the girl in front of him. _H_ _e was oh so lucky to have found a real angel_. The warmth of the sun's rays made her short blond hair go a pale, pastel brown, just like the lattes she had been brewing for the last 8 hours. Her eyes were all the more beautiful: the usual purple hue of her eyes now turned a deep magenta, with small hints of blue and yellow here and there. Oh she looked so pretty, he managed to feel guilty from simply looking at her. He made his signature stupid smile before quickly averting his gaze away from her soft visage. 

That reaction got him a laugh out of his new friend, which made his face go into a deeper shade of pink. 

Naru, being the same as ever, let go of the boy's hair that was in her hand before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear in order to leave his cheek to full exposure. She planted a quick kiss on the skin, chuckling lightly before walking towards the locker room, now that her shift had ended. The cafe even closed due to shortened hours. Curse Leo-kun, every time he took a week off he just _had_ to cut everyone's hours as well. Not that she usually minded, but she wouldn't be against spending more time with Mayoi.

"That was a nice first day, right? I hope you stay here for a while~ I have an appointment with my dermatologist soon, but here's my contact number if you need anything. I've heard you were new in town, so if you want to go explore some of my favorite places here, give me a call, okay~?" She hummed happily, waddling towards the entrance.

She had left the paper with her address, phone number and the cafe's keys on the counter, right where Mayoi could see it, turning around and blowing him a sweet kiss with her hand before closing the door behind her.

\---- 

Leo had some impressive contacts, managing to get to Tatsumi and showing him the camera tapes from that very day. Both chuckled, giving each other a mischievous look as they parted ways. 

\----

The days at the shop only got better, and Mayoi definitely had to thank Tatsumi for this. 

He liked it a lot, and so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> FFKJGDDFJ i love them so much. goodbye.  
> stream jewel stone and tsubasa moratorium


End file.
